New Home
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: SoraxLayla pairing. When Kaleido stage is one short on dorm rooms and a former performer comes back to instruct, Sora finds herself being closer to Layla than she had dreamed possible.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: i am moving into a new place and it gave me inspiration for this. The layout of the house looks nothing like my new place, so I'm really not taking any of this from reality. _

_I'm actually glad I found the right inspiration for a Sora/Layla fiction. I really wanted to write one_

_oh, btw, although I know certain Japanese terms from watching anime and using a translator, I don't speak Japanese and therefor don't know how to spell these things. And so, as not to make a fool of myself, whenever Sora speaks Japanese it will be in english with BoldItalic writing._

* * *

A soft 'pat pat' sounded through the hall as Sora made her way towards the exit. Practice had just ended and Leon had already left for the night. And so, it now was time for her too, to head home.

The sight of a group by the doors had her slowing her pace to get a better look at what was going on. One of the girls, who was a newcomer by the looks of it, looked troubled. Sora being Sora, well couldn't leave the issue alone.

with her usual cheery smile she made her way over to the group, still clad in their practice jumpsuits. As soon as she walked up her presence was immediately recognized and a certain silence followed. The now confirmed newbies looked at Sora with wonderment and confusion in their eyes as she took to standing in the group with them. It was clear they both held respect for her and didn't know how to talk to her at the same time.

'is this how Layla feels? I don't know if I do or don't like the amount of respect I'm getting from the newcomers... Oh well, they'll find out soon enough I'm not scary' Sora thought to herself before she spoke.

"hey girls, whats up?" Her easy tone and bright smile coaxed the group into relaxing and feeling more at ease, a few even smiled brightly back. However, the brunette in the middle only quirked the side of her mouth slightly and shrugged at her question.

"it's not a problem for the top star to concern herself with" she said shyly, lowering her head a little.

"How so?" Sora asked, cocking her head to the side, her smile fading but ever present kindness still readable "we aren'nt on stage, I'm no better than you are, and your troubles are no less than mine"

The girls blinked at her for a moment before the rest of them beamed bright smiles, and the Brunette let out a tiny laugh and a light smile of her own.

"I suppose that is very true" She spoke quietly and Sora smiled softly at her as she continued "you see, it isn't the biggest issue I could have, but I just transferred here from another troupe, and it seems I don't have a dorm room or anywhere to stay for the night"

"Hmm" Sora scrunched up her face in thought as she replied "That's odd... Sarah is a good dorm manager, so I don't see what could have happened here" she spoke lowly and mostly to herself before her face relaxed into a more cheery expression and she waved it off "well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's easily fixed. Would you like me to talk to her for you?"

the girl seemed to jump as her eyes brightened with hope "could you? Please? I'm so shy, I don't think I could approach Miss Sarah myself being new here"

Sora laughed. It was funny how she knew exactly how she felt, and yet the experience she had with the Diva completely threw that out the window. Sarah was definitely and interesting character, but hardly unapproachable.

"Of course, of course" she waved it off as nothing "but you'll learn soon enough that you don't need to be so timid around any of us. _Especially_ Sarah" she added with a giggle before stopping to think about it "okay, maybe a little bit at times... But that's a whole different story I won't get into... You'll learn soon enough"

Sora took a few steps back out of the group before asking the girl her name and if she could stay with a friend for the night. She replied that her name was Haley and one of the girls had kindly offered her a place. With all that settled, the only thing left was to see Sarah, and Sora knew where she so obviously was. So, she made her way to Kalos's office.

"_**Excuse me"** _Sora chimed as she entered the office, gasping when she saw not only Sarah and Kalos sitting on the couch, but the one and only Layla Hamilton standing in front of them. Without a moment's hesitation she threw herself into the blonde's arms and collapsed against her chest, leaning on her for support as she snuggled into her shoulder.

layla was startled, the expression clear on her features, but as she felt Sora's weight collapse into her and the girl's muscles relax, her features softened into a loving look and she tenderly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, slightly pressing her face into the side of her head and holding her head close to her chest with one hand, while the other remained on her back.

"I missed you Layla" She heard Sora whisper.

"I missed you too, Sweet Sora" she whispered back. Unfortunately after a moment Layla seemed to realize that their overly sweet reunion had an audience. She lightly and slowly pulled back and pushed Sora to a position where she was supporting her own weight, then backed away a step.

Sora looked disapointed, and maybe a bit confused, but soon she remembered both why she was there and that there were other people in the room. She turned shyly towards said people and gave an awkward laugh.

"Heh, believe it or not, I did come here for a reason"

Sarah and Layla shared a laugh at her, while Kalos merely smirked.

Sora couldn't help but smile as she spoke again "I wanted to talk to Sarah about Haley, the new transfer"

"Oh? What about her?" Sarah and Layla stopped laughing for Sarah to show some concern in the matter.

"Oh, it's just that she said she didn't have a dorm to stay in yet, so I was worried about her. I told her I'd ask you about it"

"Oh, _that _issue" Sarah seemed to sigh and lob her head slightly to the side "me and Kalos were just going over it. You see Sora, the issue is we have so many new recruits now that the dormitory has completely filled up. So when Haley transferred in I had no room to place her in... It really is my fault for not checking that before we allowed her to transfer here... Poor Darling"

"And I don't want to expand the dormitory if we are only overflowing one person, since there may be a decrease in performers next year and the budget could be used on more productive things" Kalos added.

Sora and Layla both took a moment to consider the situation before either spoke, Layla being the first to come up with a solution in less than a minute.

she turned to Sora and smiled "Sora, I think I should tell you why I'm here" Sora cocked her head in question but let Layla continue "I will be staying in Cape Mary to work as an instructor... I plan on leaving every once in a while to help Cathy out and do a show, I'm not done with performing, but I hear you're low on instructors so I applied for the position. Anyway, when I moved the first time and since we had no maids since Maqourie quit and went to Broadway, Father tor down our old home and sold the land. So now that I'm back I'm renting a two bedroom place on the edge of town"

Layla paused in her explaination to turn to Sarah, changing the direction of the conversation "would there not be an open room available if Sora moved in with me?" She inquired.

Sora's whole face lit up like a child who was told they were going to Disney Land. Sarah smiled and laughed once.

"I believe that would fix the problem, yes" Said the singer in a light and amused tone.

Layla turned back to Sora, who was practically jumping for joy.

"Would you like that Sora?" She didn't even need to ask.

"HAI!" (a/n: The one thing I actually know how to spell and know I said/used it correctly)

Layla laughed at that and nodded at that "well I suppose that settles the issue then"

"works for me" Kalos shrugged.

"yeah, get out of my dormitory Sora, I don't want you there" Sarah clearly joked with a laugh in her voice and a smile on her face.

Sora playfully pouted and crossed her arms like a child, turning around and stomping once "fine, I will!" She joked back and stuck her tongue out at Sarah. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at holding in her wide smile.

Layla rolled their eyes at their childish antics, but it was in good nature. With a smile still on her face she walked towards the door.

"come along Sora. I'll treat you like a Mother since I've apparently adopted a toddler"

Sora and Sarah laughed and Sora ran to Layla's side and the two left with a final goodbye and wave.

"Are we going to your place?" Sora asked Layla as they walked towards the entrance.

"Our place now and yes" Layla replied in a quick tone. Sora giggled... She liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/n: sorry for another one but I can only edit these once so I'm trying to shorten this chapter. Which means the rest of it will be a second chapter and you'll see the little condo Layla has there.

so basically this became a two shot but it will all be uploaded today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I'm not the only one who hates writing a story and having to beg for reviews even just to get one. So if you read, review. That's all I ask. **

* * *

Sora hummed and swayed a little in the passanger seat of Layla's car. Layla couldn't help but giggle and side glance at her. Who knew Sora could be so childish?... No, this was pretty predictable if you really thought about Sora's personality.

Even so, she shook her head and continued driving. It wasn't long before they reached a small condo with the number fifteen on the mailbox. Layla pulled into the driveway and parked.

"We're here" she said softly, turning in her seat to meet Sora's eyes. Although the other girl's eyes were fixed on the home in front of her, wide and sparkling. Layla awed at the sight, Sora really was a sweet girl. She giggled a little when Sora bounced and exclaimed "this is it!?" Excitedly.

"yes Sora, now get out of the car, I'll show you the inside" Layla wanted to laugh, but she supressed the urge and settled for a casual tone.

As they got out of the car Layla led them to the front door, which she unlocked and stepped inside. Sora followed suit, she stepped inside and her smile grew even wider at the decor and layout.

As soon as you entered it was one whole open area. There was a staircase attatched to the far wall, facing right and heading upwards. At the bottom of the staircase was a glass door that led outside.

The living area itself was a step down from the entrance area. The walls were painted white, and so was the furniture. On the right against the wall was a large white leather couch, in front of the couch a large, black, flat screen television was placed.

Sora bent over finally to take off her shoes and looked over to Layla as the woman finished doing the same and stood with a smile, waiting for her. Sora smiled back and straightened up after finishing to look Layla in the eyes as the taller woman spoke.

"Follow me. It isn't a bit place, but it's comfortable and I like it... The kitchen is over here" she led Sora to a pair of wooden double doors on the far left wall and opened them. The kitchen was nice, sparkling white and pristine. Counters on the right, cupboards above, fridge and stove right in front of you, and to the left was an island that seemed to serve as a dinner table AND a cooking space.

"Bathroom and bedrooms are upstairs" Layla pointed up as she closed the kitchen doors and walked forward up the staircase, Sora in on her tail.

When they reached the top they were in a small hallway that only went right. the hallway had three doors, one right in front of them, one in the middle, and one on the same wall on the left at the end.

Layla opened the first door "this is my room"

She allowed Sora to poke her head inside and look around. Layla's room was mostly red. Red walls, red bedsheets, red curtains. The rest of it was either black or pink. Pink pillows, black dresser, other such things.

Sora took a step backwards out of the room so Layla could close the door.

"I repainted it. The colour before was yellow... Bright, bright, yellow" Layla almost cringed as she explained the colour. Sora attempted to stiffle a laugh at the thought of Layla sleeping in a room that looked like a nursary. Layla playfully whacked her on the head but gave an amused smirk.

"be quiet and come see your room... Bathroom is in the middle by the way" she pointed to the bathroom door as she passed in and turned to the left, entering the room and waiting for Sora.

Sora entered what would be her room. The room was painted an olive green colour, but could always be painted. At the far left was a double queen bed with only a mattress and no sheets or anything. To the right of entering there was a window to the front lawn, without any curtains.

"Sorry it's a bit ugly and it's prettymuch unfurnished, but I was going to use it as a guest room, so I haven't gotten to redecorating yet" Layla apologised with a shrug.

"oh, no" Sora said in a high voice and shook her head "it's fine, that can all be done later, I'm just glad you HAVE a place for me. Besides, the room itself is nice" Sora ran over to the window and giggled a bit as she slid it open and stuck half her body out, enjoying the breeze and giggling like a child.

Layla laughed and shook her head, walking over to stand behind her.

"Sora, get back inside. I fear for you"

"Why?" Sora merely asked and laughed at Layla when she tried to make a stern face but failed not to smile "I like the wind"

"That's true, but I swear you're going to fall and brea. Your pretty face"

They both paused at the indirect compliment. Sora blushed a little but shook it off and smiled.

"you're face is prettier"

The statement was so quiet Layla could barely hear it. She didn't know how to respond, but it was clear Sora wasn't coming back into the room now. So, she walked behind her, gently wrapped her arms around Sora's waist, and pulled the tiny woman back into the bedroom.

Sora nearly gasped at the sudden contact and tenderness, but what she really DID gasp at, was when Layla turned her around, reached behind her, and _snapped_ the window shut. Layla hadn't meant to be forcful or scare Sora, the window was just a little heavy, and so took effort to move.

Layla realized their position, but instead of taking her arms away and freeing Sora, she pressed the smaller girl against the window with her body and moved dangerously close. Sora looked like her heart would jump out of her chest at any moment, and judging by the pounding against her own breast Layla would believe it. So she decided to make the atmosphere a little more comfortable. Her eye lids lowered and she pressed her forehead to Sora's.

Sora felt the calm and the heat of the moment, but most of all she felt the sensuality, and it was that, that had ber panicing. But even though she was panicing, she couldn't help lowering her eye lids and looking back into Layla's eyes with lust. She swallowed hard and sweat dropped. She knew this was a bad situation and still she couldn't move.

Sora thought she would finally be released when Layla backed away. But Layla took her arm, pulled her to the right, and pressed her agains't the wall away from the window's view. In truth she just didn't want anybody to see from outside and get the wrong idea... Or maybe the right idea?... She wouldn't think about that.

her forehead and eyelids came down once more. She saw the look in Sora's eyes and began teasing her. Lowering her mouth to almost touching the skin several times and watching Sora squirm and fight within herself. It was really rather amusing.

But she decided to give her some space, since it couldn't last forever. Or so she thought. But when she straightened up and backed away, Sora's hand shot up and pulled at her coat sleeve.

Both woman stood there and looked at each other for a moment. Layla in wonder and Sora in shock. Sora hadn't meant to do it, it was just her reflexes. She immediately let go and looked away with a huge blush.

"S-sorry" she stuttered lightly.

Layla's expression softened as she moved closer and eventually came back into contact with Sora and the wall. She wore the sensual look once again, her right hand coming up to cup the side of Sora's face and turn it towards her enough to whisper in her ear.

"Sora" it was gentle, but you could hear slight amusement "were you by any chance... Enjoying... That?"

Sora's eyes were still clenched shut, but her body began to tremble. Apparently that little push was all the girl needed at this point. Sora let out one chocked sob and her knees buckled as her head bowed in shame.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Layla outright.

Layla looked shocked, she hadn't meant to make Sora cry, only embarrass her a little. Her hold on Sora loosened and the girl fell to the floor and put her head in her hands. Layla bent down and kneeled beside her, still facing her and pried her hands away from her face. She layed her forehead against Sora's again and nuzzled her slightly, affectionately, to show she wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry Sora" Layla's voice rang out in the deathly silence "I pushed you a little too far in a moment of discomfort. I seem to do that to you a lot" she gave a tiny, bitter laugh "I'm terrible"

Sora's gaze shot up to meet Layla's and she immediately shook her head.

"No Layla. You're wonderful... I just... I just... That's why... I..." Sora's voice got quieter and quieter as her head hung lower and lower.

Layla cupped her cheek again and raised her head to whisper once more.

"say it Sora... Please"

Sora felt tears sting her eyes and fall as she spoke again.

"I love you Layla"

Layla smiled softly and moved in slowly to place a gentle kiss on Sora's tear stained cheek. Sora gasped lightly at the gesture and her eyes shot open. She turned and whiped her eyes with her sleeve before looking Layla in the eyes.

Layla's soft smile told her everything, but she stil didn't believe it. Layla could see this in her eyes, so she cupped the girl's chin as her smile turned coy and moved closer slowly until their lips were a breath away. With a chuckle at how Sora both anticipated and feared her next action, she gently moved her lips to close over that of Sora.

It lasted a second. Her lips closed and sucked lightly as they slid over the others to pull away, creating a soft clicking sound as the contact was broken. This left Sora looking at her in awe and question. A question she had the perfect answer to.

"I love you too Sora"


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: K, sorry for the late updates, I fell asleep before I could post the last one._

_I think I'm going to keep writing for this one until I get bored of it. _

* * *

Sweet...

The sound of her voice was so sweet. It rang like a bell in the air and lingered in Sora's ears.

Had Layla really said what she thought she did?

Cinnamon orbs blonket away remaining tears and stard in awe at a face so beautiful and filled with affection... And even the slightest hint of amusement, she noted.

sora opened her mouth to speak but couldn't say a word. Instead, she face planted. Right into Layla's chest. And stayed there...

"Sora... You still alive?" Still sweet, still amused. Sora almost wished Layla would just giggle like she knew the woman wanted to. But Layla sat there and let Sora rest with her face in her breasts as she stroked her hair gently.

"you embarrassed me" Sora grumbled, the sound muffled by Laylay's large bossom.

"Uh huh" the response was light and playful.

"Then you kissed me"

Layla giggled "uh huh" she paused a moment and listened to Sora's groan.

"and what happened after that Sora?" Layla egged her on.

Rather than a response Sora gave another question.

"Am I just a play thing to you? Or were you telling the truth?"

Layla's expression turned serious and she held the girl out by the shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"Sora... Why would I lie to you?... And do I look like the kind of person who would kiss someone if I don't love them? Much less let them lay with their face in my breasts?"

The question made Sora blush And look down shyly. It was true, she knew Layla wasn't like that. She just needed some sort of confirmation that she wasn't dreaming... That this was reality...

Layla saw the look in Sora's eyes and knew immediately. She pulled the girl in for another chaste kiss, then held her out again to giveher another serious look.

"I love you. I'm being serious... Are you sure you love me?"

Sora jumped and seemed offended at the question. She nodded rapidly and responded in an exasperated tone "of course! I love you so much"

"Kiss me"

Layla's response threw her off.

"If you love me, kiss me... It's very clear that I have no problem kissing you, but you haven't even responded either time, let alone kissed me first"

Sora nodded but gave a sort of sarcastic look "you haven't gotten me at a time when I have the right mentality to respond yet... Jeez"

Despite her tone her features softened and she crawled over to Layla, resting her hands in Layla's lap for support and at a steady pace bringing their lips together breifly, then pulling away with a coy look that Layla had missed.

"See, I'm fine with it... I'm just not as good at it as you are"

Layla smirked and brought Sora's face closer with both hands.

"then let me teach you"

and their lips connected in another sensual kiss. This time, Layla pushed it a little further. She pulled Sora's face in and pressed her lips downwards onto the smaller woman's. her mouth was parted slightly, so was Sora's, so Layla lightly licked at the inside of Sora's lips.

She feared going any further than that, in case Sora would pull away. But Sora only relaxed into Layla and into the kiss. The plum haired girl even found a little courage to lick at Layla's tongue, whick was still at the entrance of her mouth.

Layla moved a hand from Sora's face to wrap the arm around her waist and pull her close. Sora hands left Layla's lap and instead came up to rest on the blonde's shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked up at Layla for a moment long enough to see her delighted expression. She could feel Layla smiling against her lips, and her eyes closed again when Layla made a satisfied humming noise, urging her to sigh in content, and even moan a little into the kiss.

After a moment longer Layla released Sora's lips and stared down at her with a smirk When she made a noise of protest.

"Sora. Were you by any chance... Enjoying... That?" She asked again just like earlier. Layla had to laugh at Sora's pout.

"yes, and why do you always pull away at the good part?" She complained.

"Sorry" Layla giggled "I can give you a full makeout if you like" her eyebrows raised and she looked at her in a sadistic but teasing manner.

Sora huffed but seemed to consider it... After a moment, she decided on something better.

"Actually, this is getting kind of awkward. Instead of making out, you wanna go snuggle on the couch?"

Layla almost let out a squee at seeing Sora's innocent face. She nuzzled her forehead and kissed her once. Opening her eyes she smiled down and nodded before stand up and pulling Sora with her.

"I can't refuse a face like that... You're too cute Sora. It's going to kill me one day"

Sora giggled and turned on her heel, bouncing happily out the door and down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, you are very sweet.**

**I read over the last chapter and the grammar was horrible. I don't edit things because it's hard enough to even TYPE on an iphone, let alone do I have the patience to edit it. So I'm very sorry about the typos. (I'm workin on getting a computer, but I don't have one atm)**

**Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the word pajamas is the same in Japanese... I usually don't edit I just keep corrections in mind for next time, but if I need to with anything that has Japanese in it I will edit and or rewrite anything.**

* * *

Sora sat on the couch downstairs, wearing a pout on her face and sitting with her arms and legs crossed. Layla hadn't followed her downstairs and she was still waiting for the blonde. Albeit it had only been about three minutes she'd been waiting.

Layla walked down the stairs and looked towards the couch to see a grumpy looking Sora. She held back a snicker and continued down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she paused and waited for Sora to look over.

"you didn't follow me" came Sora's grumpy greeting before she turned her head and looked. Layla was wearing that same red night dress from so long ago. Sora blushed a little at the sight, and then blushed a little more at the memory... She really should smack fool for putting her in a situation where she had to make Layla take it off.

Layla smirked as she noticed Sora's stare and blush. She made her way over to stand in front of her, looking down at her sweetly as she continued to stare up at her. It was cute when Sora looked at her in awe. Even after years of being equal and after becoming even better than her, Sora still stared at her like an idol. Even though she knew the girl didn't think of her as some God that can't be touched anymore. Thank God. That would only make the relationship awkward.

"sorry for leaving you. I went to put my pajamas on. My suit would be uncomfortable at this time of night" Layla apologized, then looked down at herself as if sudden realization had hit her "oh! But this is the one you didn't like... Isn't it?"

Sora jumped in panic and frantically waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head "No! No! That's not it! I mean it's the same dress. but it isn't that I don't like it!" She calmed down a bit and gave an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of her head "to be completely honest, I only made you change because Fool was gawking at you... I'm gonna strangle him for it too" she muttered the last part darkly.

Layla blinked in surprise for a moment, then broke out into a warm chuckle. She bent down and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, taking a seat in the girls lap. Giggling and a warm embrace were what she got in return.

"It's impossible for me not to like that Layla"

Layla blushed a little but rested her head in the crook of Sora's neck. They were silent for a moment before Sora randomly blurted something in Japanese.

_**"damn it... I forgot pajamas"**_

"what was that about pajamas?" Layla asked, confusion evident in her expression. Sora looked down at her innocently, as if she hadn't been in her lap the whole time. She gave Layla a bashful smile and shrugged.

"Nothing... I just forgot pajamas and clothes for tomorrow"

Layla considered the issue for a moment.

"would you like to borrow a pair of mine? The pants might be long but the shirt should fit... And you can wear the same clothes tomorrow, we are going to go pick up your stuff tomorrow anyway"

Sora nodded "You're right... I would appreciate if I could borrow a shirt and pants"

Layla nodded and got up to head to the bedroom again, Sora following her.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I decided to cut it out and make it it's own thing._

* * *

"They're so fluffy and warm!" Sora squealed as she jumped on the bed, laying on her back and giggling as she kicked her legs back and forth like a child.

Layla had lent her a pair of pink cotton pants and a soft feeling white T- shirt. She looked good in the clothes, Layla had to admit. But she also had to shake her head at her partner's behaviour... This was Sora though, so she couldn't help but smile.

"you are never getting these back Layla"

Making her way over to the bed, Layla plopped down on top of a still giggling Sora. She intertwined their fingers, giving her and 'I caught you' look. Her head came down for a moment to connect their lips, then left and let those lips linger just above Sora's.

"oh... I'll get them off of you eventually" Layla let her voice come out in a small rumble, trailing a finger down Sora's arm and side.

Sora gulped. She didn't know how to react, but it was embarassing her. Hearing Layla chuckle at her reaction wasn't helping either.

"Sorry..." Layla whispered in her ear "I just like to tease you"

Gently, Layla bit the rim of Sora's ear and watched as the girl turned a brilliant shade of red. Sora whined and turned her head away, succeeding in getting Layla to let go. Although that didn't aide her in getting the blonde to stop with her barrage of kisses.

Sora squirmed underneath her, temperature rising with each time soft lips met silky skin.

_**"Layla, stop it"** _ Sora whined.

"I don't speak Japanese Sweetheart"

Sora groaned in complaint and tried English.

"I said, stop it"

Layla chuckled and released her, sitting up but remaining in a straddling position on top of her. I this had been further into their relationship she wouldn't have stopped, and probably would have gone a lot further. But since it was still early, she decided to give Sora a little space and time.

"Alright... But you know you liked it" Layla winked down at Sora as the younger woman propped herself on her elbows and stared up at her. And right when Sora had stopped blushing too. A flash of heat and colour painted itself across Sora's face again and the girl flopped back with an exasperated sigh.

Layla wore an expression of adoration as she looked down at Sora. She laid down on top of her and kissed her cheek, whispering "sorry... I love you"

_**"It's alright... I love you** **too"**_

"Japanese, My Love, I don't understand it" Layla informed affectionately.

"well learn" Sora joked but kissed Layla on the forehead "I said that it's okay. And I love you too"

"that's better" Layla relaxed her shoulders and got comfortable, sighing in contentment and not wanting the moment to end.

"Hey Layla?" Sora asked. Layla gave a lazy 'hmmm?' In response.

"We never really made anything official. It's kind of obvious, but I want to make sure. Does this make you my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes it does" Layla responded quietly, with a sweet smile on her calm face. Her eyes never opened and her breathing was relaxed. She looked so peaceful, and Sora didn't really want to move her.

"Then does this mean I can sleep with you, instead of in the other room?"

Layla nodded "Yes... That room will be for guests... And for when I'm mad at you" she joked.

Sora made a face at her, although her eyes were still closed. And deciding that it was about time for bed anyway, Sora lightly rolled Layla off of her, positioned herself facing the proper way in the bed, pulled Layla up beside her, and tucked them both in.

"then good night" she kissed Layla on the forehead and snuggled down... But wait... Why was Layla smirking?

"who's going to turn off the light Sora?"

Oh... That's why...

Sora could tell it was an indirect order. She couldn't help but scoff at the cocky but joking tone Layla had used. Nonetheless, she got up, walked over to the light switch, stubbed her toe on the way back, and laid down again beside a snickering girlfriend.

"sush and go to sleep" Sora complained, but her tone clearly stated she wasn't angry.

After a few more snickers Layla did just that. Sora, too, fell asleep, grasping Layla's hand in her own.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am posting a pole on my profile, vote on whether or not I write something M rated... If I really feel like it I'll do it anyway, but you can vote just because I'm curious to see how many people will actually read it.

And I'm going to try a bit of Japanese here... Correct me if I make a fool out of myself. I'm shy and get embarrassed when I make mistakes like that.

* * *

Morning came slowly, and Sora couldn't have been happier for that. As she opened her eyes she was met with the sight of Layla's relaxed sleeping face. The very essence of beauty was but an inch from her face.

Sora was almost scared to breath, for fear of waking the sleeping angel next to her. Gently her hand came up to brush away some stray hair from the blonde's face. Shaky breaths came from her lungs as she brushed her fingers against Layla's cheek affectionately, praying that she wouldn't wake up.

Unfortunately Sora's prayers were not answered. Layla opened her eyes slowly, a groggy smile appearing on her lips as she saw it was Sora in front of her. She closed her eyes again, revelling in the soft touch of Sora's fingers on her cheek. She really could stay in this Heavenly place forever.

Never mind, the universe wouldn't allow that. Layla jolted upright in the bed, looking around for the clock. She scared poor Sora out of her wits. For all she knew it could have been her fault. The shocked, hurt, and confused expression on Sora's face said it all.

Layla's features softened as she realized what she had done. She gently took Sora's face in her hands and kissed the girl softly on the lips. As she pulled away she murmured her apology, but began to get up out of bed.

"I'm sorry Dearest, it wasn't you... But we're late for work"

Sora's expression went from dazed (she still went out of it whenever Layla kissed her) to shocked in an instant. She jumped out of bed and ran over to where her clothes were folded on the dresser. Ignoring Layla's slight snicker, she began changing.

"I'm using the shower first Sora" Layla informed as she grabbed her clothes and made her way into the bathroom.

Sora paused in her dressing, thinking for a moment.

_'oh yeah, I still have to shower... May as well get dressed AFTER I shower... It would make more_ sense'

And so, Sora stopped changing and laid on the bed in wait for Layla to finish with her shower... She also tried to keep her thoughts under control.

For after a moment... They began to wander...

_'I wonder how Layla would react if I came in... She has to be even more beautiful when she's-" _Sora's eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking _'eeaheeaheeah baka baka baka baka Sora! Stop that. It's WAY too early for this!' _Sora was spared a little break, when Layla walked through the door... Or was she?

Layla walked in clad in only a bath towel, running a brush through her golden hair. Sora gulped and tried not to stare. It wasn't easy, Layla had the body of a Goddess. Perfect curves, perfect complexion... Okay, no, stay focoused.

Sora attempted to give a playful but sarcastic look.

"Are you even _trying _to be modest?"She asked playfully.

Layla turned around in question before catching on and giving a coy grin.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Playing innocent, apparently. Layla turned back to the mirror, grin still in place, ready to tease the one she loved once more.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Sora complained, for once keeping up with Layla's teasing. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Layla's mid section, earning a small squeak, as Layla wasn't expecting such a bold move.

"You are trying to seduce me" Sora rumbled, attempting to press her mouth against the taller woman's ear, but settling for her cheek and placing a small peck as she was at it.

Layla leaned back into the plum haired woman. She hummed in delight and turned her face in the direction of Sora's. Eyes closed in passion, she murmured a response, giving in and losing the teasing battle.

"Hmmm, that wasn't my intent" She murmured "But if it worked then I'm completely okay with that"

Sora smirked. With one quick peck on the cheek she left to grab her clothes. Layla almost fell backward at the sudden loss, and looked absolutely shocked that Sora would just leave so suddenly.

But Sora kept her smirk on.

"Sorry, gonna have to wait... Go on to work without me, I'll take a shower and meet you there"

"How will you get there?" Layla asked before Sora got to the door, still a little shocked, and slightly peeved at the loss of affection.

"I'll take the bus, it's alright"

Layla wasn't completely okay with that, but she _was_ already late. So, with a quick kiss, she walked away to the staircase.

"Alright, Love you"

"Love you too!" Sora replied, and ran into the shower as Layla left for work.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: This is late! Sorry... I haven't had time to write because of moving... I'm still a little busy and shouldn't even be writing right now. _

_but I had some time where I had to wait for something, so I'm just being at least semi productive._

_Oh yeah, this is directed at the one guest reviewer. You said you don't speak English as a first language, may I ask what your first language is, and if you have an account so we can speak privately? Using reviews to have conversations is just a little awkward and not what reviews are meant for._

* * *

"Why are _you_ late?" asked Sarah playfully, giving Layla a sly look as she entered the training hall "and where's Sora?"

Layla sighed as she took her jacket off and took a seat in a folding chair in the corner of the studio. She had known that Sarah would pick up on what happened between them immediately, and proceed to poke her in the side verbally. However, that doesn't mean she was looking forward to it.

If she didn't respond, Sarah would leave her alone, she knew that. Sarah was a lot of things, but she wasn't ignorant. If anything she was the one who knew Layla the best, and respected her personality the most. But, that still didn't mean Layla would be rude enough to give her the cold shoulder. So, she sucked in a breath and replied, hoping Sarah would take a hint.

"Sora is at home in the shower... We woke up late"

"Oh... So something interesting_ did_ happen last night"

Apparently Sarah _wouldn't_ take a hint.

"Nothing like what you're thinking" Layla replied dully. This time, it looked like Sarah would back off a little. The blonde singer smiled sweetly and took a seat next to Layla on the ground.

"Alright, alright. I won't pester you any longer" Layla nodded and gave her an appreciative smile "... I'll just pester Sora instead"

Layla's smile was lost. her features became blank as she sat there and thought about the consequences of Sarah moving on to pester Sora rather than her. If she knew Sora the way she thought she did, the sweet girl would crack, given the right amount of pressure, and blurt everything for everyone to hear.

Layla's head slowly turned to look down at Sarah beside her, the woman was smirking something devilish.

"You're evil"

Layla's statement may have been blunt, but it was the only thing she could think to say without completely giving herself away.

A proud chuckle escaped Sarah before the doors slammed open and in ran Sora.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora yelled, running over to Layla and Sarah, standing in front of them and trying to catch her breath.

Sarah smiled wide up at Sora... Layla was still in a bit of a mood and only raised an eyebrow at her, replying in a dull tone "Could you be any louder, Sora?"

Sora was taken aback by the tone, her expression was slightly shocked, and slightly hurt. Layla didn't miss this, but she never got the chance to correct herself before Sora pouted and furrowed her eyebrows at her, mumbling "Could you be any colder, Layla?"

Layla's face was now shocked. She had been going to apologize, but after that, she wasn't even sure. The thing was, Sora was so sweet and kind. It was odd to hear her spit an insult... Although she couldn't deny that she had egged it on. That still didn't mean she would be quick to apologize.

There was tension in the air. It was clear neither of them wanted to say anything, neither wanted to start a fight, but neither wanted to be the first to apologize either. Sarah noticed this, and stood up to break up the tension.

"Sora" Sarah put a hand on the girl's back, hoping the closer would loosen her tense mood and making the girl turn to make eye contact with her "We actually don't need you for todays class. I think it would be much more productive if you go and practice with Leon for today. I told him I'd tell you that and he is already waiting for you in the trapese room"

Sora took one last glance at Layla. She didn't want to leave without making up with her. It was such a stupid thing for both of them to be mad about too... So small...

Despite that, Sora nodded with a sad look on her face, turning and leaving silently.

Layla blinked as she watched Sora exit through the doors... Had that really just happened?... After only one day of being a couple, had she honestly hurt Sora?... Her heart hurt, and she wanted to throw up. Thinking about herself ever hurting Sora just made her even more sick.

"I really am terrible..." Layla murmured, inaudible to anyone else but herself "... I do it to her so often..."

Sarah turned around, noticing Layla was murmuring to herself, but not knowing what she was saying.

"Come on Layla" Sarah attempted to give another sweet smile "Class should have started a while ago"

Layla nodded and got up from her chair... Class would start, and at the end of it, she would have time to deal with her personal issues.

* * *

In the trapese room, Leon looked over and gave a small smile as Sora entered. After a moment of silence he noticed something was wrong... I mean, how couldn't he? Sora was usually so cheerful.

He casually strode up and leaned on the wall beside her, looking down on her as she knelt by her duffle bag and rummaged around for some gloves she had bought not to long ago to help her keep her grip during strength training.

"Nothing to say today?" He asked calmly.

Sora paused in what she was doing for a moment before replying.

"Just thoughts that nobody needs to be troubled with" She said quietly before continuing to rummage through her bag, eventually finding the gloves and putting them on.

Leon was a respectful and respectable man who liked his space. And so, he would not pry at Sora for information. He allowed her to have her thoughts to herself, carrying on with practice as per usual. If Sora needed his advice, she was smart enough to ask for it, so he wasn't too concerned.

The only thing he needed to do, was let her know that he was there to listen. He wasn't exactly known for being sensitive after all. So, he decided to let her know, gently and without prodding.

about twenty minutes into the practice, as Sora was completing her set of chin-ups, he spoke up.

"Just so you know Sora, and I will not prod for any information out of respect, but you _can_ talk to me"

Sora finished her chin-ups and dropped to the ground, landing on her feet and smiling up at him in appreciation.

"Thanks. I knew that... It's just... Personal..." She trailed off, becoming silent but continuing after a moment with a more cheerful expression "It's only a little thing anyway. No point in getting people worried and making a big deal over it"

Her smile was surprisingly convincing... It looked genuine... And knowing how Sora was terrible at hiding her emotions, Leon believed it.

It wasn't too long before Sora was talking again, beginning with a question out of the blue.

* * *

Layla was done teaching for the moment. It was almost lunch break and she wanted to make up with Sora. It had been nagging at her mind the entire time, even Sarah had noticed and told her to go on an early lunch. So she did, and was now heading towards the trapese room to find Sora and bring her to the cafateria.

As Layla stood by the doors, ready to open them, she heard Sora's voice from inside and paused to listen.

"Leon, what am I to you?"

Evsdropping was bellow the great Layla Hamilton... However...

She just couldn't help it. That question, combined with the thought of Sora being mad at her, combined with her thinking of herself as the worst girlfriend ever... She just had to hear where this was going, then she would enter like she heard nothing.

* * *

Leon turned around, a little caught off guard by the question, but no shock was evident on his face.

"I suppose you are like a little sister to me... Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Hmm, that's what I was afraid of"

* * *

Layla's heart skipped a beat and she felt as if all the blood had left her face.

Sora had been _afraid_ of that answer?

* * *

At Leon's questioning look Sora elaborated "Not in that way, I mean. I don't like you like that... I just meant..." She took a breath and sighed, thinking of how to word this without being insensitive "It's just that... Well, you always say how much like Sophie I am... And I kinda feel like, to you, I'm nothing more than... "

As Sora trailed off but Leon knew where she was heading.

"Sophie's replacement?" He asked indifferently.

Sora gave a slightly awkward smile.

"In words I was trying to avoid... Yes"

* * *

Behind the door Layla let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

Sora didn't like him. She was just worried about being seen as nothing more than a way of gaining closer with a passed relative.

_'Why am I already so obsessive? I need to stop. This is not dignified'_ She would let them finish their moment and then make her entrance.

* * *

Leon walked up to Sora slowly and put a hand on her shoulder, looking down on her with a soft smile.

"Sora... Nobody will ever be able to replace Sophie... You should know that... The reason I care for you as family has nothing to do with the similarities you hold with her"

Sora smiled and nodded in understanding as Leon's hand fell from her shoulder.

Layla chose that moment to open the door and clear her throat. Sora looked over in slight suprise, her expression changing to a softer one after a moment. Layla couldn't tell if the expression was sad or not, but it looked cautious. She couldn't help but kick herself for being less than nice earlier.

As Layla leaned in the doorway with a sad, but attemptedly cheery, smile, Sora slowly made her way over, waving to Leon over her shoulder.

"Layla" Sora whispered her name once she had stopped about a foot in front of her.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Layla asked softly.

Sora nodded and grabbed her duffle bag. They both, slowly and awkwardly made their way out the doors. Halfway down the hall to the caffeteria though, Sora stopped and asked Layla a queation.

"Layla... Could we eat lunch at home? I don't have a practice schedule for the rest of the day, and I don't think you have classes for the rest of the day either"

Layla completely turned around to face her and smiled.

"Of course... I wanted to talk to you alone anyway"

Sora felt slightly worried at the thought of Layla wanting to talk to her, but she turned around and made her way to Layla's car.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To: Guest: You don't need to shorten your reviews. I like long reviews.

A/N: In General: This chapter may or may not seem rushed. But I tried to make it sensitive and touching... Unfortunately I was really mad when I wrote this, so I'm not sure.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Sora entered the house slowly. Layla followed behind her, making her way over to the couch and sitting down. She looked up at Sora who was still standing in the doorway with an uneasy expression.

Layla tried to smile sweetly at her. She patted the cushion next to her, inviting Sora to sit before they spoke.

As Sora sat down Layla moved to brush some hair out of her face in an intimate manner. Sora looked down sadly, not wanting to make eye contact. She didn't want to hear anything bad, she didn't want Layla to say this wouldn't work out... It was only a little fight, but it meant so much considering they had just gotten together.

"Layla, I'm sor-"

"Sora, no" Layla interrupted sternly. Sora honestly thought Layla was mad at her, that she wasn't going to take her apology. Though that wasn't the case, she was saddened by Layla's tone, and tried to look away.

Layla tried to amend for the harshness by grabbing Sora's chin and turning her face towards her. She slowly moved her lips to brush against Sora's. the gentle kiss both left Sora wanting more and brought a tear to her eye.

"You shouldn't be the first one to apologize" Layla said softly as she wiped the stray tear away with her thumb "I'm sorry Sora. I hurt you without meaning to. I was already upset from being pestered by Sarah, and I forgot who I was snapping at"

Sora's eyes watered again. She hadn't been expecting an apology. Though she was happy, she couldn't let Layla be the only one putting blame on herself.

"Sora don't cry" Layla was beginning to choke on her words "if you cry then I'm going to cry" her eyes began to glisten and her mouth shook.

Sora blinked away some of her tears and tackled Layla down so she was lying on top of the blonde on the couch. She firmly pressed her lips onto Layla's, never pulling away. Not until she released her lips and muttered a shaky response against them.

"It's okay... I'm so sorry. Really. I shouldn't have called you cold. You're wonderful and I know it. I should have just left it alone"

Layla sighed as in response as Sora finished talking and began kissing her again. She attempted to speak around Sora's incessant kisses, but it proved to be quite a chore.

"No, Sora... Mph... If you did that... You would have been even more upset" a few kisses more and Layla realized Sora was only half listening, but continued anyway "you had every right... Mmm... To call me that"

When Sora didn't reply Layla grabbed her and flipped them over so that she was now on top. She gripped Sora's arms and pinned them down so the girl couldn't move. Her smirk told Sora she was being playful, and wasn't mad. But her tone told her she was serious.

"Sora, are you even listening to me?"

Sora blinked and then giggled once.

"Of course. I always listen to you... I just don't care"

Layla gave her a slightly offended look, even though she knew what Sora meant.

"No, I didn't mean like that!" Sora began to panic. Layla laughed and shook her head, a tear of joy from laughing slipped out and fell onto Sora's cheek.

"Sora. You know I love you, right?" Layla calmed down from laughing long enough to ask.

Sora's features softened from panic to awe as she nodded and replied.

"Of course. As long as you remember that I love you too"

Layla nodded and lowered her head for another soft kiss. Unfortunately it didn't last long before she remembered something.

"wasn't the reason we got half the day off today because we were supposed to use the time to move your stuff in here?... Not spend it kissing on the couch"

"oh yeah..." Sora spoke in quiet realization "aww. But I like kissing on the couch..." She whined.

Layla snuffed in humour "So do I. But that doesn't mean we have the time for it" She released Sora and got up, straightening her outfit "Now come on"

"Fine..." Sora groaned as she too got up.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here it is, the long awaited chapter. Please review... _

* * *

The door was left open to Sora's old room as they packed what little things she had and carried the boxes out into the car.

Fool floated around Sora's head as she knelt by a box, packing clothing into it from her drawers. The impish little spirit was trying to get a good look at what she was packing. Sora wasn't having it though, and continuously swatted him away.

"you should treat me kinder Sora. I AM the one who helped you become the success that you are"

Sora huffed and scowled "I'd like to think I did that on my own thank you. And I am kind to you when necessary, so hush"

"huh?" Sora turned around to see that Layla had entered the room after taking a box to her car. Sora's eyes widened a little, angry expression gone. How long had she been there?

"I was talking to Fool! Not you" Sora explained, waving her hands in front of her.

Layla stood there for a moment, then began to laugh.

"Fool? Is he still around? I would have thought the spirit of the stage would find somebody else to pester after you became the true star"

"Yes, well, apparently not... I can still see him"

Layla chuckled as she walked up to Sora and kissed her on the forehead, bending at the waist to reach her. Sora closed her eyes and hummed lovingly. Though her eyes snapped open again as she glared at Fool, who just happened to be gawking at them and waiting for something more to happen.

Layla looked between Sora and the empty bed she was glaring at... Then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sora, I'm sorry, but do you even realize how insane you look to somebody who can't see him?" She continued laughing as Sora blushed hard.

"But Layla, he's looking!" Sora complained.

Layla's laughter immediately stopped, her expression instantly changing to one of lust and playfulness.

"Then let him look"

she cupped Sora's chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing her lips crashing down on the other girl's.

Sora's eyes widened and she made a small squeak of complaint before melting into the sensation. Who was she kidding? She loved it, she couldn't resist it. If fool wanted to look, and Layla was okay with that, then for the moment at least, Sora would say let him look.

It was about when Layla had forced her tongue into Sora's mouth, the latter willingly accepting as she tasted every inch of her mouth, when they heard a loud thud at the door.

Standing in doorway to Sora's room, and staring quite blankly, was May.

"Ummm"

Layla got up quickly, looking at Sora apologetically, and cleared her throat. For the first time, she didn't know what to say. And for the first time, may was quiet, not daring to insult Sora for not telling her Layla was around.

"L-Layla?... Sora?" May stuttered quietly. Layla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Sora hung her head to hide the blush.

"We weren't going to announce it yet. Not until Sora is moved into my place and we were ready to deal with people's opinions... But I think what you saw was obvious May, and I'm not going to delude you into thinking otherwise"

"Y-Yeah... Pretty obvious" May mumbled, trying to hide her blush and make things at least a little easier on Layla by not saying much on the topic "I came here to see what was going on, why the door was just wide open... But, I'm assuming you're moving Sora out?"

Both of the females in question nodded, and May nodded back.

"Well then..."

"would you like to help May?" Sora asked, speaking for the first time... If you could call it speaking and not squeaking.

"Umm. Y-Yeah... Sure"

Silently, they all got back to work moving Sora out.


End file.
